Adultery Is Not My Forte
by LetsMakeBabiesWaitNevermind
Summary: Mycroft leaned over and kissed John's neck. "Am I having an affair?" "Yes, John, dear, I believe you are." "Brilliant."


John was summoned, yes summoned, to Mycroft's office the second he got off work. He sighed and got into the sleek black car. He was surprised the man himself was in the backseat, not Anthea.

"Mycroft!"

"John."

"What's going on? Did Sherlock do something?"

"We can't chat unless my brother is in danger, John?"

"Of course not, but you usually send Anthea to kidnap me."

"Is that what I'm doing? Kidnapping you?"

John blushed. Why was he blushing? "The black car and lack of explanation is a bit shady."

"I had assumed that this was consensual. Apologies. You don't need to come every time I call."

"... Thanks." Well, that was incredibly embarrassing.

The car ride continues in silence for a few moments.

John finally breaks the silence, "So where are we going?"

"To dinner," Mycroft says simply.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be enjoyable."

"So, the world isn't ending?"

Mycroft chuckles handsomely. Handsomely? John, stop it.

"No, the world isn't ending. This is just a friendly meal."

"Sounds nice."

"I thought so."

John looked up at Mycroft. He was attractive in a way. Not the usual way. He did look a bit like Sherlock.

Mycroft could feel John's eyes on him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled down at him.

John blushed and looked down.

Mycroft blushed. He /blushed./ Oh, Mycroft. You were emotionally attached to your little brother's roommate. He shook himself. Just dinner with a friend. That's all this was. Just dinner.

Just dinner, John reminded himself.

"Hm?" Mycroft said.

"Sorry, just thinking aloud." Sherlock was not going to like this.

Mycroft hummed in response. The car pulled up in front of a nice looking restaurant. Mycroft got out of the car and opened the door for John.

John smiled up at Mycroft as they got out. They walked in together.

Mycroft did not have to say anything; they were immediately lead to a table.

A waiter in a suit handed them both menus. He practically bowed to Mycroft before scampering away.

John chuckled.

"Hm?"

"They treat you like the Queen."

"I suppose they do," Mycroft laughed. He opened the menu and looked down at it. John mirrored him. Mycroft took the opportunity to look the shorter man over. He only barely denied to himself the fact he had coerced John into a date.

John should just ask him. Just. Ask. He's Mycroft Holmes. He already knows. It's probably why he took him here.

"Is this a date?" Oh, god. John didn't mean to actually ask him that. He blushed bright red.

"Is it?" Mycroft smiled.

"I- I asked first."

Mycroft smiled wider, "I suppose it is. Having a good time?"

"I... yes. I am." It's not like you can lie to a Holmes.

"Good." He looked back to the menu.

The waiter returned. Mycroft ordered a bottle of red wine.

John looked around the restaurant. The ambiance was very... posh.

"Do you come here often?" John asked.

"Occasionally," Mycroft smiled as the wine was brought over and poured. Mycroft inhaled the scent of a moment before taking a sip.

John took a small sip. Then a larger one. It was absolutely delicious and he told Mycroft so.

"It is one of my favourites. Have you chosen what you wanted?"

"The beef Carpaccio. You?"

"Veal piccata."

"Sounds delicious."

Mycroft smiled, "I hope so."

They ordered and ate in relative silence with an occasional shy smile.

"How was work?" Mycroft inquired.

"Busy. Flu season. You?"

"Busy. Egypt."

John laughed as the waiter took away their empty plates.

"Dessert?" Mycroft asked.

"Please," John smiled.

A dessert cart was immediately wheeled over; they chose to share a tiramisu.

Another bottle of wine was brought over when they polished the first off.

They had become much more comfortable with each other by the time Mycroft paid the bill. Mycroft called for the car and they went back to Mycroft's home.

Mycroft turned on the light. "More wine?"

"Please," John smiled, looking around. Mycroft and Sherlock were definitely brothers. Mycroft was just... neater. He ran his finger down a row of leather-bound books on thick wooden shelves.

Mycroft came to stand next to John. He handed him another glass of wine.

"Thank you," John said, looking up at Mycroft. They both sipped their wine as each other's arms snaked around their waists.

John set his glass down on a dark wood table and wrapped both arms around Mycroft's waist. Mycroft did the same with a soft smile.

They kissed softly at first. Then roughly.

Quite roughly.

Very roughly.

John had to hang onto Mycroft for dear life to stay standing as he was snogged into a fine powder. He was pressed up against the bookcase, clutching the fabric of Mycroft shirt with white knuckles.

John finally had to pull his mouth away to breathe. "Mycroft~!"

"Mm, yes?" Mycroft said, his lips on John's neck.

John didn't know what to do with his hands. They flailed a bit. Mycroft pinned them above John's head and continued attacking John's mouth.

Mycroft pinned John's hips against the shelves with his own. John moaned into the kiss.

Mycroft tore off John's clothes.

"M- Mycroft~!"

"Too much?" His touch on John softened.

"No!" John said, pulling Mycroft back tighter to himself.

Mycroft smiled, "Good."

Mycroft carried John to the large bedroom and threw him down on the huge bed. He threw John's remaining clothes off the mattress and kissed down his torso.

John moaned at Mycroft's lips on his skin, hardening further.

Mycroft undressed himself, his mouth barely leaving John's skin.

"Are you okay bottoming?" Mycroft whispered in John's ear as his arm searched for lube and protection in the bedside table.

"Yes-!" John gasped, his hands searching Mycroft's skin.

Mycroft slipped a condom on himself and lubed up his fingers. He kissed John's jaw as he spread the man's legs.

John moaned quietly and pushed his legs out wider. Mycroft smirked and kissed the inside of John's thigh.

"You're so beautiful like this..."

He penetrated John with a finger and started thrusting it rapidly.

"Mycroft~"

He nipped at the sensitive skin of John's thigh.

John tugged at Mycroft's short hair.

Mycroft added a second finger and scissored John open.

"Oh~ OH-!"

He stretched John open easily with third and forth fingers.

"I'm ready. Please!"

Mycroft had no complaints. He lined himself up with John's stretched entrance and kissed the man as he thrust in.

"Oh, Mycroft!"

Mycroft thrust hard into John, his head thrown back in pleasure, "Oh, you're tight!"

"You're so big! Oh, Myc- oh~"

Mycroft re-angled himself to find John's prostate.

"Ah~ Myc~!" John yelled. He thrusted back against Mycroft.

Mycroft pounded into John's prostate quick and hard. He sucked and nipped on John's neck.

"Oh, Myc, I'm going to come-!"

Mycroft's hand grasped John's swollen cock and stroked it, "Come, John. For me."

"AH! Mycroft!" John yelled loudly as he came in Mycroft's hand. His back arched off the bed and he pushed Mycroft's cock against his prostate.

Mycroft came deep in John with a loud moan.

"Oh... fuck... Myc..."

Mycroft pulled out slowly before flopping down beside John on the bed.

"Wow," John finally whispered.

"Wow indeed."

"We should do that again sometime."

"Definitely."

"I should get home to your brother."

"He may be getting suspicious."

John hummed.

Mycroft leaned over and kissed John's neck.

"Am I having an affair?"

"Yes, John, dear, I believe you are."

"Brilliant."


End file.
